


Don't read this - C.Q. Cumber Lemons

by Honeywhip



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywhip/pseuds/Honeywhip
Summary: You're going to regret reading this.  You're going to question your life decisions.  You'll fall into a pit of despair.  Don't read this unless you're prepared to face the consequences.What inspired me to write this you may ask?  CQ Cumber reminds me of a Bad Dragon dildo, except cuter.  And more polite. 69/10 best husbando.





	1. *male octoling noise*

Agent 8 sat lazily on the metro, staring at the window across from him. He'd grown hard after recalling his friend who had just escaped the underground- She was a curvy one who wore a short leather skirt that drove him crazy every glance he had. He sighed, rubbing his growing erection through his tight shorts. 

The train was empty except for the familiar conductor, who was stuck to the window of the train. The Agent got up from his seat and walked towards the cucumber, poking at him. He didn't reply. Eight grabbed his jelly-like body and pulled him off the window. He examined the creature, squishing him lightly- he was more squishy than he'd thought. He fiddled around with him and found a hole on his backside, which he slowly stuck his finger in. He was soft and squishy inside. 

Agent 8 went back to his seat with CQ and pulled his erect dick out of his pants; then slowly shoved it inside CQ Cumber. His breaths became shaky as he felt the cucumber's insides around him; they were soft with soft gooey lumps that rubbed against him. Agent 8 began to slowly pump CQ on his dick. The creature pulsing around him. The blob said nothing. Was he asleep? Enjoying it? Or did he not care at all? I argue the last idea. 

Agent 8 all let out heavy, erratic breaths as he pumped the cucumber on his dick; slowly going faster and occasionally letting out quiet moans. He was conflicted on who he was specifically masturbating to; the curvy girl or CQ Cumber. He looked down with a perverted gaze at the translucent blue creature, watching his dick twitch inside of him. 

His breathing became heavier and his moans grew louder as he approached his climax. He leaned his head back, his face red and mouth hanging in an O shape as he made erotic sounds. He pumped the cucumber faster and came inside of him; the cum shooting out of his dick and dispersing throughout CQ Cumber's liquid insides, eventually disappearing inside of him. 

Agent 8 removed the creature from his dick, examining it before pulling his shorts back up and sticking CQ back onto the window. He was still moving and didn't seem effected by the cock that was previously inside of him.

The Agent laid down on the seats of the train and closed his eyes, imagining Inkopolis.


	2. Oceanic Orgy

Two male Octolings sat on the train, eating chocolate bars and chatting. They were complaining about their recent test, in which they failed and were blown up by CQ Cumber.

"That guy's a dumbass. I barely even touched the ink!" Agent 10,007, or just Seven, said.

"I know right?! He's probably a clump of STDs and cancer." Agent 10,008, or Eight, replied. The two boys laughed.

Little did they know, CQ Cumber himself heard it all. He was angry, but couldn't blow them to smithereens because they weren't wearing their suicide packs. He sat for a moment, thinking of what to do. The train stopped at its station, which CQ didn't have to monitor. He explained the requirements of the test to the two boys, then they both swiped their cards and entered the test. After they'd left, CQ went back to the train tracks. He dropped down onto the tracks and started talking to a group of other multicolored sea cucumbers. They were all clumped together, covered in white liquids; It was mating season. He explained to them his predicament, and they all agreed to unleash their horny wrath on the brats. The cucumbers crawled out of under the tracks and into the train, sticking to the roof of the car. When the boys came back from their test, they sat down and were immediately ambushed by the cucumbers above them.

"What the hell?!" Agent Seven said, trying to rid himself of the slimy creatures. But it was no use, the cucumbers were firmly attached to them.

"Disgusting! Get the fuck off!" Agent Eight said as the cucumber's arms extended, wrapping around the boys so they couldn't move. One poked at Eight's mouth; he responded by clamping it shut. A tentacle squeezed his dick, causing his to gasp. The tentacle took the opportunity to shove itself into Eight's mouth and swirled itself around his tongue. He tried to clamp it shut again, but it was no use.

"Stop it! Get off!" Seven tried to squirm out of the creature's grasp, but failed to loosen himself at all. The pair continued to groan and struggle in hopes to escape, but the raging hormones of the cucumbers created inescapable strength.

The tentacles pulled at their clothing, tearing it away and rubbing their moist, jellified arms all over their skin, leaving a trail of moisture behind them. The tentacles made their way to their crotches, stroking their dicks slowly. Eight moaned out in pleasure. Unknown to Seven, he secretly had a tentacle kink. He couldn't keep his moans back as his fantasy unfolded.

"Eight?! Why are you moaning?! Do you like this shit?!" Seven called out, still struggling to escape. Eight didn't respond and had stopped struggling, submissions to the cucumbers with a perverted gaze and a red blush covering it.

"Tch, what an idiot..." Seven bit down on a tentacle that was trying to enter his mouth. Of course it just slipped through his teeth and entered his mouth.

Eight submissively sucked on the tentacles that poked into his mouth, moaning as his dick was pleasured. A tentacle creeped up to his asshole, poking at it and eventually slipping inside. The agent let out a loud moan as the tentacle entered him. It began to pulse inside of him, making him moan in synch with it. As his ass stretched out, more tentacles slipped inside, intensifying the pleasure he was feeling.

Meanwhile, Seven's hole was also being poked. The tentacle slipped inside and pulsated, causing Seven to moan out in distress. 

"Ah~! Hah~ Mm! Cumming!" Eight's moans grew louder as he grew close to his climax, the tentacles pleasuring his erect dick and pulsing inside his ass. They sped up their ministrations until they spurted a white liquid inside of him; in turn causing Eight to cum onto his bare chest.

The tentacles did the same to Seven, causing his dick to unwillingly harden. They came inside of him; overflowing his mouth and ass with his liquids. He groaned as he also reached his climax against his will, shooting a weak stream of cum onto the floor. 

The cucumbers slowly loosened their grip, retreating outside through an open window; and Seven tore out of their grasp as soon as possible; while Eight was still in his euphoria, breathing heavily and flushed. He layed on the floor of the train, exhausted.

An awkward air filled the train car as Eight frustratedly covered himself with an old, dusty conductor's suit. He tossed one to his recovering partner, tears forming in his eyes as he felt a sharp pain in his ass. 

"Th- Thanks..." Seven said to his partner, slowly getting up and dressing himself. 

From then on, the two didn't really talk anymore, and when they did it was incredibly awkward.


	3. Tastes like dissapointment

// This one's an xreader owo

You exited the train at your next test, like every other day. Another day of pain and suffering. You took your test card out of your pocket and swiped it at the turnstyle, but the word error, in big red letters, flashed on the screen. The sea cucumber himself reached a tentacle over to you and tapped your shoulder.

"It appears you're out of CQ points. You may not enter the test." He explained. You sat there shocked for a moment.

"What? There's no way I can get into the test?" You asked.

"There is one other option, however it is not for the faint of heart." The cucumber jiggled as he explained to you. You've already been through hell with these tests, it can't be that bad right?

"Sure, come at me." You replied and crossed your arms. CQ slithered under the train, into the tracks. A few moments later, he emerged followed by a trail of other multicolored cucumbers. You looked down at them, their jellified bodies sparkling in the faint light of the subway.

"You must pleasure each and every one of us to enter the test." CQ said, standing amung his kind. They were in a puddle at your feet.

"Pleasure them? Uh..." You reached down and picked up a pink cucumber and licked it, causing it to glow faintly as it became aroused. You licked his entire body before slowly shoving it into your mouth. He pulsated as he slipped down your throat. Breathing heavily, you picked up another cucumber and did the same. The creatures began crawling up your legs, up your body and some of them rubbing against your warm crotch. You moaned at the sensation as you swallowed more of them, your stomach getting heavier as each cucumber entered it.

Your throat eventually accommodated itself to the plump organisms and you were able to eat more, shoving them in as quickly as possible. Your legs gave out as your stomach grew too heavy for your legs to support, the cucumbers squirming and pulsing inside if your belly and their glowing colors being visible through your skin. Your black zipped top had also broken off from the pressure, leaving your upper half exposed.

You continued to swallow all of the cucumbers until there were no more, except the conductor. You sat holding your bloated stomach, moaning and panting as the pulsed inside of you.

"Good job. Have these 10,000 CQ points." CQ Cumber said, scanning your card and depositing your points. You suddenly burped, and you were filled internally. Your stomach expanded as the cucumbers seemingly came inside of you, filling you up. You tried to move but the combined weight of the cucumbers and their cum held you down by your stomach.

You suddenly felt nauseous and clutched your mouth, leaning to the side and vomiting. All of the cucumbers spewed out of your mouth, along with their liquids, onto the station floor. Into a wet pile of cucumbers and cum. The cucumbers sat on the floor, barely moving; only twitching slightly.

After you caught your breath, you shakily stood up and took your card from the cucumber, then put your top back on; leaving into the train for a nap.


	4. yum yum calamari

The squid sisters sat at the train station, chatting and waiting for the train to arrive. Captain Cuttlefish had been away for quite a while and the cousins wanted to visit him. 

Meanwhile, it was mating season for the sea cucumbers. The multicolored blobs were scattered all around the station. The girls noticed them and decided to check them out. They found a clump of them under their bench.

"Aren't they cute Marie?" Callie said, smiling at the cucumbers.

"Yeah, sticky too." Marie dared to poke at the clump, which left a sticky residue on her finger. She wiped it off on her shirt.

"Oh? They're pulsing! Must've been because you poked them?" Callie said, referring to the now glowing and pulsing sea cucumbers. They suddenly sprang at the girls, wrapping their gelatin-like arms around them so they couldn't move. 

"Wh- What the-?!" Marie tried to squirm out of the cucumbers arms, but it was no use. They were already slipping off her shirt.

"M- Marie!" Callie called out to her cousin as the cucumbers pulled off her clothing as well. Both cousins tried to break free, but failed. The other cucumbers of the metro gathered around as well, helping to pull of their remaining clothing. Then their tentacle arms roamed their bodies. The girls groaned, trying their best to break free, but it was no use. The cucumbers tentacles started to stroke their cores, making them moan slightly in pleasure. 

"S- Stop this!" Marie plead as a tentacle entered her pussy. The cucumbers responded by shoving a tentacle in her mouth to gag her. She tried to bite down on the salty, slimy tentacle, but it only squished between her teeth. 

"A- Ah~! No!" A tentacle entered Callie as well. She squirmed more, but the groping didn't let up. The tentacles rubbed up and down their bodies, leaving their white liquids behind. More tentacles gathered at their lower regions, reaching inside their holes and pulsing. 

"Mmph!" Marie let out muffled moans as her pussy was crammed with the jellified arms. Their filled her and pulsated, stretching out her walls and allowing for more to fit inside. 

"Gah! Ah! Please stop! N- No!" The tentacles were filling her pussy as well. A tentacle poked into her mouth and swirled around her tongue. Callie tried to pull away or spit it out, but she was too tightly restrained, and the tentacle was too slippery.

Soon, the girls were filled to the max with the cucumber's arms. They moaned in synch with the pulsing of the organisms inside of them. All at once, the cucumbers suddenly exploded, sending white liquid into their pussies and mouths. They gagged at the sudden salty liquid spurting into their mouths, and squirmed at the overflowing substance in their pussies. The cucumbers then loosened their grip, slowly letting go and crawling back into the depths of the metro, leaving the squid sisters gasping on the floor. 

"C- Callie... Are you okay..?" Marie asked, painting for breath and spitting out the white substance in her mouth.

"Y- Yeah..." Callie replied, doing the same, "What if... Gramps sees us like this..?"

"I think we should go home..." Marie said, using tissues from her bag to wipe the liquids out of her pussy. She gave the packet to Callie to use after.

"Good idea... Let's never come back here..." The girls quickly got dressed and ran off to their cabin in Octo Valley.


	5. bbc

CQ Cumber was performing his usual duties as the conductor of the deep sea metro. He was at the conductor's car, keeping an eye in the status of the train as it rode to the next station. The train stopped with a screech, and the doors opened. A small, black, spiky cucumber entered; the doors closing behind them. The conductor swirled his chair around and dropped onto the floor, making his way to the newcomer to greet them.

"Welcome to the deep sea metro." CQ greeted.

"Pyukukuku~!" The cucumber said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I have no knowledge of your language. What is your name?" CQ replied.

"Pyukumuku." The stranger reached a white, gooey hand out of it's crossed mouth and started to pet CQ. The conductor flopped over for a belly rub, squirming around as his small, erect pp started to poke outwards. Pyukumuku noticed the bud and poked at it, causing it to twitch.

With a wet, white, string-like tentacle, Pyukumuku lightly rubbed against CQ Cumber's pp. The cucumber's tail curled inwards as his around grew, and his pp grew larger. The Pokemon was able to wrap one of his strings around it and pump it up and down, pleasuring CQ more. He used another stringy tentacle to lightly lick at it, secreting his fluid onto it.

As CQ grew closer to his climax, the glowing from his core became brighter and he began to pulsate. Pyukumuku quickened his ministrations on CQ's pp until he came; his white cum spurting out onto the other cucumber's face. He made a giggle-like sound and used his tentacles to lick the cum off of his face.

Just then, the train has stopped and the doors opened. A group of octolings that had finished a test entered, and Pyukumuku dashed away out of the door timidly. The kids didn't even notice the shy sea cucumber speeding past them, and sat on the train's seats, chatting amungst themselves.

Meanwhile CQ had managed to crawl his way into the conductor's room for a post orgasm nap.


	6. baka

Matt sat at his desk, in his home, scrolling through hentai and spinning his fidget spinner. He'd seen all of it before, nothing aroused him except that picture of Rider and Goggles 69ing and that one inkling girl trap... The mini mind in his pp jolted at even the mention of it. 

Little did he know, he left the door open a crack when he got home yesterday night, and outside of his door were dozens... Maybe hundreds of sea cucumbers that had infested his home, right outside of his lonely room. He felt an overwhelming crave for a cheese sandwich, and left to make one for himself. As he opened the door, his jaw dropped at the sight. The creatures, pulsing and glowing lightly as they crawled around his home. They had even infested his refrigerator, and we're eating all of his gourmet cheese and bread.

"Fuck, don't eat my cheese damn it!" He ran to the fridge and chucked the cucumbers out; except they were in heat, and the sticky precum that had accumulated on the creatures caused them to stick to his skin like glue.

"What the fuck man." He took out a pocket knife from his pocket- because he's edgy and feels cool when he carries it- and tried to cut the cucumbers off. It didn't work. It left slices in them, but they didn't seem to be bothered and healed almost immediately. He cut again, this time with more force. He sliced halfway through the cucumber before the knife wouldn't cut any more, and the wound had healed. 

He cursed and grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen counter. He violently stabbed the sea cucumber on his arm, and it fell to the ground. The other cucumbers, both on his arm and in the room, felt threatened. Then started to stretch out their limps. They wrapped around him tightly. Before they could fully restrain him, he sliced at their limps, cutting them off. But it was no use, as they just grew back almost immediately. Soon he was fully restrained, and his knife fell to the floor with a clatter. The cucumbers were slimy with their precum, and doused Matt with it. They began to pulls off his pants, and poked at his asshole while some gently rubbed at his slightly erect pp. 

"Get the fuck off! What the fuck are you doing?!" He struggled more against the limbs restraining him. For some reason, his dick wasn't matching up with his mind once again, and he was getting harder by the second; the tentacles rubbing his member and slipping inside of his asshole, pulsing inside of him. He bit his lip to keep back the moans that crawled up his throat. 

More tentacles poked at his hole, slipping inside at the soonest possible moment to fill it as it stretched. Some of the arms caressed his face, slipping inside of his mouth. Matt tried biting down or spitting them out, but they managed to stay inside and swirl around his tongue. 

Soon his ass and mouth were stuffed with the limbs, his dick being pleasured as well. The cucumbers began to swell and Matt moaned loudly at the sudden expansion. He felt his climax approaching, along with the horny cucumbers. They pulsated rapidly before squirting their juices everywhere- inside of his mouth and ass, and spraying over his chest. His dick also came from the feeling of the cucumber's fluids filling him up.

The tentacles retreated slowly, releasing their grip and eventually leaving his house. Matt lay on the floor, exhausted from the struggle. Too tired to even care, he made himself the cheese sandwich he'd been craving earlier and took it into the shower with him, stuffing his face while washing the cucumber's ejaculates out.

He made sure not to leave his doors and windows open ever again.


	7. You used to call me on your old phone

The deep sea metro had over 100 new passengers arrive at the station in only a week. The subway was packed with confused, brain-wiped octolings and the usual passengers. CQ Cumber barely had time to clean the train at the end of the day. Recently, the passengers started to die down as they'd all failed their tests and gotten blended to nothing. The day was lazy, and CQ decided to check up on his old friend Tartar, who'd most likely been busy as well.

As the cucumber made his way out of the train and through the damp subway station, his friend greeted him-

"Long time no [SLANG NOT FOUND] Homeskillet!" The telephone blared.

"I'd say it's been a while since we've spoken as well, have you been busy like myself?" CQ Cumber sat up as he talked to the rusty device.

"Not a load, daddy-o! You gotta be shella [SLANG NOT FOUND]!"

"Yes, I'm quite tired. But I haven't been able to get a wink of sleep since more children started arriving." The cucumber began to nibble on some dirt on the floor.

"Lucky for you, buckaroo! You can take a snooze right in my cuboose!" Tartar's lid popped open for the cucumber.

"Oh? Don't mind if I do." CQ slithered up the telephone's metal body and made his way inside of Tartar's exposed top. His squishy body slipped through his gears, causing him to make pleasured creaking noises. The gears began to turn and CQ's liquid body slipped between them. Faint red marks appeared on the telephone's cheeks and it made high pitched noises,enjoying the pleasureful feeling of CQ slipping Welty through his gears. CQ could hear the noises and heat from the inside, and the aroused as well. His body began to glow and lubricate the gears further. The cogs spun faster as Tartar became more aroused, the friction in turn causing CQ to become further aroused. 

The gears reached their maximum speed, and steam sprayed out from the telephone's seams. The heat caused CQ to cum as well, his sticky white liquid covering the steaming hot insides of Tartar. The high pitched noises of pleasure died down, and his gears began to cool, eventually returning to room temperature. CQ decided it would be less awkward if he just stayed inside and fell asleep, and didn't say anything about it the next morning.


	8. Iso Papi

CQ Cumber was always good friends with the isopod chap. They had a similar demeanor, a common interest (the metro), and although CQ didn't know this, Iso always had a crush on him. His iridescent blue, shimmering body and adorable spikes made him desperately want to hug the small sea cucumber. Iso kept his feelings to himself though, as he feared rejection and future awkwardness. That us, until mating season, when CQ Cumber was desperate for ecstasy. Not just any ecstasy that he could easily get from the prostitute cucumbers hanging around, he craved Iso Padre's wet, grey cock deep inside of him. 

Iso Padre was on the train as usual, admiring one of the few mem cakes he'd managed to collect. CQ Cumber stared at him, his body lightly glowing with arousal. He felt himself become more slippery by the second as he looked the isopod up and down- quite well dressed for being dirt broke.

CQ decided to make his move sent an announcement through the speakers.

"Iso Padre to the conductor's room Iso Padre to the conductor's room."

The Isopod fellow stood up and curiously walked into the conductor's room, where CQ waited. 

"Hello, CQ Cumber. Something I can help you with?" Iso stroked his well maintained whiskers.

"I have a confession to make... Iso, you cause me to produce oxytocin." CQ said nervously.

"Oh? Is that so? Well I feel a rush of oxy when I'm around you as well." The bloke smiled.

"Take me lover." CQ spread his legs out, exposing a moist hole. Iso picked him up and kissed CQ deeply, his thin tongue swirling around his oral cavity. The cucumber became more moist, and Iso released from the kiss and began to lick all over his lover's glowing blue body, eventually making it to his peepee and butthole. His tongue danced around the rim of his hole, then ran up and down his peepee, causing CQ to shudder in pleasure. The isopod's pants grew tighter as his erection grew, causing discomfort. He stripped them off, revealing his glistening wet, hard, juicy, grey dick. The precum leaking from his tip glistened in the faint subway light. 

"I crave your penile organ against my prostate." CQ begged, his own, much smaller yet cuter erection standing high. Iso Padre poked his erection at CQ's small asshole, which was too small to contain his length.

"My my, it seems I'm too large for you." Is licked his lips.

"Make it fit lover." CQ tried to stretch his hole out using his tentacles, and Iso pushed harder inside. As his peepee went deeper, CQ let out high pitched moans of pleasure. Once the organ was completely inserted, Iso stood still for a moment, watching his twitching cock inside CQ's slightly transparent blue body, which began to pulse.

"Please thrust." CQ politely begged, savoring the feeling of Iso's large cock filling him. Iso began to thrust slowly, breathing heavily at the feeling of CQ's moist walls pulsing against his shaft. The conductor's room was filled with noises of pleasure from the both of them. Iso quickened his pace, and CQ's moans increased in volume. Iso rammed his cock against the sea cucumber's prostate, causing his small peepee to grow completely erect and leak fluids, signalling the upcoming climax. His iridescent blue body glowed further in pleasure. Iso Padre was rapidly reaching his climax as well. He gripped onto his lover and rammed hard and fast, using one of his limbs to pleasure his small peepee. 

CQ's walls tightened suddenly as his climax arrived, his peepee shooting thin strings of cum onto his body. Iso Padre came as well, his thick white spurts of semen filling CQ to the brim. The cummies dispersed through his body like water, until he was eventually clear blue again, and his glowing faded.

"Good good." Iso pulled out his dick from inside CQ and put his pants back on. Then, they sat on the floor of the conductor's room and cuddled, Iso's arms wrapped around the sea cucumber. Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	9. pregant

CQ Cumber was peacefully sleeping in his mother's womb. He was starting to get sick of the same old wet, pink walls. There was nothing to do but sleep and float around in the boredom. He was awoken by light, the walls of the organ were glowing, signalling some sort of arousal. CQ tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, but then something poked him, sending him floating in the other direction. It was a strange, blue stick... A pp!!!

The pp slowly thrusted in and out of the womb's opening. CQ swam up to it and latched on to the tip, riding it. Considering all he'd known was the bland walls, it was quite interesting.

Daddy Cumber felt a strange sensation against his cock, like something was sticking to his tip and lightly sucking. It'd been a while since he'd banged Mommy, so he just figured he'd forgotten about it, and savored the sensation anyway.

The pp started to thrust faster, ramming into the womb and sending CQ flying off again, bouncing against the fleshy walls as his mother bounced around on impact. 

Momma CQ let out loud moans as her climax grew closer. The force of Daddy's thrusts making her bounce. She suddenly felt something bounce against the walls of her womb, furthering her pleasure.

Baby CQ got a little sick from all the chaos. Suddenly, His mom's walls tightened and the pp shot a strange white liquid out of it, then pulled out. CQ examined it, smelling and tasting it. He didn't like it, it tasted bitter. He YEETED out of the womb, being birthed on the spot. 

Mommy and Daddy CQ were quite shocked, but they embraced their new, mentally scarred child with love; and they lived happily ever after~ <3


	10. an idiot sandwich

Ah, yes. Another day in the bread box waiting for my destiny. What could that destiny be you may ask? To be delicately sliced into by a cold metal knife- to feel the blade graze through every crumb of my being, then for my insides to be coated in sweet, sweet butter, then stuffed with delicious fillings. That is my destiny. I've craved the day ever since I came out of the warm oven, maybe even before then, while my ingredients were being mixed together.

Suddenly, the door to the bread box opened, shedding warm, artificial kitchen light into my crust. A hand reached in and picked me up. My destiny has arrived! I could feel my crumbs trembling with excitement! 

The cephalopod gathered some things, setting them around me, then carefully took me out of my plastic prison and set me on a chilly, blue, fine china plate. He set a chocolate hat on my head, and arranged several other foods around me, and carried me to another surface, sitting down in the chair and rubbing his hands together in delight. 

He first took my hat, and unwrapped the paper that covered the treat, popping it into his mouth.

Next, he picked up his knife, and picked me up. He started at my back end, slowly sliding the cold utensil through my body. As it glided through, it left a nice tingling feeling that made me shiver with delight.

Next, he dipped his knife in the butter and slathered it on my insides, the warm, sweet liquid making me melt.

And then the toppings started to fill me up... Ham, cheese, cucumbers, and dollops of tartar sauce~ Then he pushed my head down lightly. The feeling of being stuffed to the brim was truly pleasurable. 

As I was enjoying the feeling, he picked me up and brought me to his mouth. He took a large bite from my back end, and the pleasure became overwhelmingly amazing! He took a sip of his orange juice before taking another bite from me. Then another, and another, until my entire body was sliding down his moist through. Eventually I fell in his stomach acids and the extreme pleasure made me dizzy. My conscience slowly began to fade, until I passed out. Oh what a wonderful life I had~!


	11. Pearl Harbor

"These rocks hard yo, harder than... a rock... Yo..." Pearl ran her hand over the orange rocks of Mount Nantai as she walked home. Her mind was focused on tonight's dinner, until her hand passed over a crack in the rocks. She felt an unusual slimy texture. She backed up a little and peered between the rocks. All balled up inside the crack lied a blob of multicolored sea cucumbers. 

"Ay, weird guys!" She poked at them, then got an idea. She turned her hoodie backwards so the hoodie was in front of her and picked up the ball of sea cucumbers, cradling them in her hoodie and continuing back home.

💙💜💙💜💙💜💙💜💙💜💙

Pearl entered her and Marina's shared apartment, whistling a tune. She kicked off her shoes and found Marina typing away on her laptop, earbuds playing music in her ears.

"Hey Mar!" Pearl yelled, loud enough that Marina could hear. She jumped a little before pulling out one of her earbuds, her eyes widening at the sight of the multicolored blob in Pearl's hoodie.

"Pearlie, I've told you this before. How would you like it if someone walked in here and stole you from your home?" Marina paused her music and set her laptop to the side.

"It's be fun! No more waking up early for the news!" Pearl said cheerfully. Marina sighed in response.

"You can keep them for tonight since it's already evening... But tomorrow morning you're bringing them right back where you found them!" Marina said. 

"Heck yeah!" Pearl plopped on to the floor and took out the cucumbers from her hoodie, taking it off and tossing it to the side. She poked and prodded at them until she got bored, then she layed down and fell asleep. Marina had put her earbuds back in and resumed her playlist. Until she felt something sticky touch her neck. She quickly pulled off her earbuds and swatted it away, but it was stuck to her skin like glue. She looked down and noticed that there were sea cucumber wrapped all around her legs and abdomen too. She tried pulling them away, but they just wouldn't let go. She set her laptop to the side and struggled to pull the creatures off of her.

"P- Pearlie!" She called out, the cucumbers beginning to restrict her arms and legs together. "Pearl wake up! Help!"

"What's that Marina...? Is dinner ready..?" Pearl mumbled in her sleep.

"Pearl!!!" The cucumbers began to slither to her face, poking at her lips and pulling at her loose pajama clothes. She clenched her mouth shut tightly, to keep the tentacles out of her mouth.

"What dude..." Pearl yawned and rubbed her eyes, then looked over at Marina. "Yo what the heck?!" She was shocked out of her sleepy state, and stood up; only to trip and fall as her legs were constricted too. She crawled over and tried to pulls the tentacles away, but was ambushed by a long legged spider looking cucumber that wrapped it's arms around Pearl's abdomen, holding her arms to her sides. 

"Lemme go lemme go lemme go! I'm sorry okay!" Pearl yelled, squirming around frantically. One of the cucumbers shoved their arms into Pearl's mouth, squirming around in her mouth while the one that was constricting her midsection pulled her casual dress off.

"HELP!!!!" Marina let out one last cry for help as her clothes were completely removed by the sea cucumber, which took the opportunity to fill her mouth. She made distressed moans as they began to grope her large breasts and sneak into her coochie. 

"Mmph!!! Nph!!!!" Pearl squirmed around on the floor as the tentacles entered her puh, squirming around inside of her. More of them crept down and entered her as well, until she was too full to fit any more. 

The room was filled with the muffled cries for help from both of the girls as the tentacles used them to satisfy their innate desire. 

The cucumbers glowed brightly and their tentacles pulsed as the climax approached. Witch some final thrusts, they reached it, squirting white liquid inside of them and all over the girl's nude bodies. They both cried out in pleasure as they were filled. After a moment, the cucumbers slowly let them go, leaving them on the floor while they slithered out of the house through an open window. 

"I'm going to bed..." Pearl crawled weakly to the couch and fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted from the sex. Marina on the other hand ran to the bathroom, her achy limbs carrying her. She immediately took a shower to get the white junk out of her, then passed out on her bed.


	12. hooman

The humanoid sea cucumber conductor was humming a tune at his station with a smile on his face. The rusty door to the quarters was propped open, and you could hear the tune from your seat on the metro. You had just gotten back from an extremely difficult test. Your muscles ached from the labor as you relaxed. You were still irritated by the 1000 times you failed that test and blew up, and the quiet, empty setting of the train car soothed you. You closed your eyes and almost fell asleep, but you were interrupted by a voice.

"Are you feeling down?" It said. You opened your eyes with frustration at your interrupted nap. The sea cucumber conductor stood in front of you with a friendly smile.

"I'm fine..." You replied, not wanting to converse with the blue tentacled boy. 

"You sure don't look fine, is it the season catching up to you?" He sat next to you and you opened your eyes with irritation once again.

"The season? What season? We're underground." You said harshly. 

"Mating season of course. Are you frustrated that you haven't found a mate?" The conductor said with the same friendly smile that slowly became creepy. 

"No, I haven't found a mate..." Whatever this mating business was, you didn't care about anything but a nap.

"Why don't I help you with that~?" You felt a gloved hand caress your face and turn it to the side, a warm pair of lips meeting it. You didn't expect that at all and looked at him wide eyed, your lips locked together. He poked at them with his tongue but you refused to open them. His hands roamed your body until they reached your ass, spanking it. You let out a gasp at the rough contact on such a lewd area, and his tongue slipped inside and explored your mouth. A perverted smirk was plastered across his face after the assault on your lips. He stripped off your shirt without care and tossed it to the floor, pinning you to the bench and licking your neck. His warm, wet tongue trailed from your next down to your chest, sucking and biting lightly at your erect nipples before moving down more to your belly button. He tugged off your pants and panties and unzipped his pants. He took out his long shlong and began rubbing it up and down.

"W- Wait! I don't wanna get pregnant!" You wailed and covered your bottom parts with your hands.

"Not to worry, we're different species." He replied and pinned your hands above your head. He slowly entered you; the feeling of being filled fully overwhelming you. It was unusual. You let out involuntary noises of pleasure as he slowly began quickening his pace. The noises of skin against skin and pleasured noises filled the train car, which was still moving to it's next destination. 

The conductor's thrusts rapidly quickened as his climax approached, your noises getting louder in turn as a knot was on the verge of bursting inside of you. You let out a loud noises of pleasure as that knot broke, leaving you shaking from it's intensity. Your walls pulsating against the cucumber's cock caused him to cum as well, shooting his seed into you. 

"There you go, you should feel better now." He had that friendly smile again, as if he didn't just fuck you. He politely gave you back your clothes after zipping his own pants back up, giving you a kiss on the head before returning to the conductor's quarters.


	13. fresh fish of inkopolis

CQ Cumber slithered around the amusement park. This is Wahoo world huh? It was too loud and chaotic for him, the total opposite of the deep sea metro. He decided to find a place to masturbate and take a nap. He crawled to the nearest door and slipped under the crack. Inside was a middle aged squid in all black and some comically large brown shoes. He had a cigarette in hand. He sighed and tossed the drug to the floor and crushed it with the shoe.

"Time to go please these brats... At least these pants hide my erection." He said, rubbing his bulge and groaning. He put on the signature fresh fish hat and white gloves, then proceeded to walk to the door. CQ wasn't having it though. He latched his tentacles around the man's leg tightly as he tried to open the door.

"God damn it..! Get the fuck off!" He tried to shake his leg but it was no use. He let go of the doorknob and tried to pull off the tentacle, but CQ only grabbed his hand and pulled him face down onto the floor.

"What the fuck! What the fuck are you?!" CQ began wrapping the pedophile in his arms, restraining his legs and arms so he couldn't escape. He pulled down his pants and stuck a small tentacle inside of his hairy and unclean butthole.

"Get the fuck off! Gay ass animal! Help!!" His yelling was mostly muffled by the stinky, sweaty mascot head. CQ wrapped a thick tentacle around his small, bushy penis and began pumping it. The man did not make noises of pleasure even though he got harder. CQ grabbed a balloon from a bunch that was waiting to be haded out to the kids and began pushing it inside the man's hole. He screamed in pain as the fully inflated rubber balloon entered him and stretched his asshole painfully. Once the first balloon was entirely inside his anus, he took another one and shoved it up there as well. And quite a few more. All while CQ continued stroking his cock. After CQ had his fill, he shoved his gigantic cucumber penis into his gaping hole, cumming inside of him and popping all the balloons. The exploding sensation in his ass caused the stranger to cum too, spilling his std infected semen all over the floor of the dressing room.

"What the fuck..!" He kept repeating as CQ let him go and retreated into a comfy pile of costumes to nap. After the man struggled to stand up, he put his clothes back on and limped out of the room to the hospital. A lot of questions were asked by the nurses, none of which he could comfortably answer.


	14. gONE WRONG!!!! GONE SEXUAL!!!

"A free massage? Hehe, I can't pass this up~!"

The sluttily dressed whore tore the coupon out of the magazine. She had nothing to do today and she was broke from a shopping spree the previous day, so she wasted no time; tossed the magazine on the loveseat, grabbed her purse, and left her apartment. Happiness ran through her veins during the car ride as she sang to popular songs on the radio, loud enough for everyone to hear. Upon arriving to the parlor, the woman at the desk greeted her and she set her purse on the counter and dug out the coupon, handing it to her. She then guides her to the massage room, which was a basic cream color and dimly lit with candles. A floral smell wafted through the air. She was irritated with the cheap scent and decor and first set out to find whatever produced the scent, finding a couple cheap Walmart quality scented candles and blowing them out. Since half the candles were scented, it became darker and made the ugly basic walls less annoying. She then touched the massage table and her expression immediately turned to a cringe at the cheap squeaky leather. Was it even clean? She found some wet wipes on a nearby table and wiped off the leather bed. While cleaning, she picked up the towel she was supposed to cover her bottom with. It felt scratchy and cheap as well. She began writing out the bad review in her head as she tossed away the wipe and undressed, laying on the table. Just in time, the door opened and the masseuse entered. C.Q. Cumber at his second job, trying to get money to feed his kids.

"Hello Miss, I am your humble condu- masseuse this fine day. Are you ready?". He said monotonously, stretching his legs to reach the height of the table.

"Yes. Quickly." The irritated girl said, ushering CQ to get this train wreck over with.

"Of course..." CQ began the massage by dipping his tentacles in massage oil, then rubbing her shoulders. The girl was so irritated she didn't even bother to look at the masseuse, unaware that a cucumber was doing this. Nonetheless, he did his job; slowly working from her neck to her lower back. After 15 minutes or so, CQ Cumber removed the cheap, scratchy towel from her butt. At the time, she had fallen asleep and didn't even notice. CQ began massaging her buttocks sensually, moving down to her pussy. He rubbed the outer lips, getting his limbs even more wet. He slipped one between the lips and tickled her bean before shoving the tentacle into her hole. More tentacles moved their way into both her asshole and pussy hole, filling her up deeply. At this time, the pressure in her nether regions caused her to shift and awaken. CQ noticed and used four more tentacles to restrain her to the bed.

"wha~ what're y- you do~ ing?!" She said as she realized she was being assaulted. She tried to get up but failed, more and more limbs filling her holes to the point where it became slightly painful.

"Stop! This is rape! A- Ah~!!!" She pled, but to no avail. More tentacles entered her and the pain became worse. "That hurts! St- ah~! Stop~!!"

Luckily parlor was closed and everyone had left, so no one could hear her pleasured moans that eventually turned into moans of pain as her pussy and ass were being filled beyond what they could naturally fit. Her noises became louder as her walls began to tear and bleed as she kept being filled. The area between her pussy and asshole began to tear, until finally, in one snap, they became one hole. She let out a horrifying scream as the pain flooded her system. Blood began pooling on the massage table and soaked CQ Cumber. After some more fingering, CQ finally reached his climax and squirted loads of white fluid that mixed with the blood. At this point, the girl had passed out from the pain. CQ retracted his limbs, cleaned them off with a wet wipe, and slithered out of the room like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, have a pleasant evening."


	15. cuddlebitch

Agent three quickly tied up the old man in rope, suspending him from one of the many UFO-like structures around him. His tumorous minty green infection glistened in the small amount of light that shone through the elevator. 

"Cod dangit! Lemme off the hook this second fish!" The old man argued, squirming in the restraints. Agent there was unfazed and exited the room, leaving the old coot alone. He struggled for a while before he spotted the shimmer of another creature. It looked to be a sea cucumber.

"Ya mind helpin an old feller out, broski?" The old man asked. The organism did not respond. It slowly approached the cuttlefish, then extended it's limbs and stuck itself to the old man's leg. 

"Hyuk hyuk! That tickles buddy!" The captain swing around slightly as he laughed. The creature slithered up his leg an stuck itself into the man's dirty underpants. His pubic hair stuck to CQ's sticky body and he roamed around in there, all the while Cuttlefish kept giggling. His wrinkly, flaccid, elderly cock rubbed against him and the hairs pricked him. He had no trouble slipping inside his weak, puckered asshole. The laxatives from yesterday must've loosened him up.

"Aren't you a feisty one! Get outta there!" He tried to shake him out, but it was useless. CQ Cumber felt the man's textured insides against his moist and slightly dirty body. He closed his eyes, and took a short nap. Cuttlefish didn't feel a thing, and though CQ had fell off of him at some point. He eventually fell asleep as well.

Eventually, the lights flipped on brightly, waking the two up. The elevator turned on and that was CQ's cue to leave. He plopped out of the wrinkly butthole, a film of feces covering him, and retreated through a crack in the window. Captain Cuttlefish, over the next few days after being saved by Agent 8, wondered why he shitted white fluid.


	16. heres ur chapter u bich

fr solo-ink wattpad

Upon growing limbs, Tartar was able to escape the metro and explore the world. Property is cheap in the promised land and he now lives in a rich white neighborhood. It was the afternoon and there weren't any kids outside; a rare occurrence. This was the perfect time for him to play out his plan. He went outside, making sure no one was watching, then began climbing up the tree in his front lawn. He found the stump he was looking for- a branch must've been ripped off and left it there. Tartar proceeded to pull down his dad shorts and inserted the stump into his ass. He was met with disappointment, as the stump did not fill him as nicely as he'd wanted, but the feeling of splinters puncturing his rectum was pleasurable. He began twerking on the stump and letting out quiet moans as the wood stabbed his anal cavity. He did not notice the man walking down the sidewalk.

CQ Cumber had grown some limbs as well, and was taking his dad walk. He stopped for a moment and stared at the man in the tree, hands folded in front of him as his dick hardened. After a moment, CQ couldn't help himself anymore and tposed into the tree, his pants removing themselves. Tartar, in an intense heat, was not as flustered as he would be and allowed CQ to dominate him. Cq turned Tartar around to face the tree and shoved his squishy, erect cock into Tartar's splintery ass. He let out loud moans of pleasure, alarming the neighbors. CQ groaned as he rammed his cock in the hole, the splinters piercing his cock and causing a unique pleasure he had not experienced before. The sounds of the police sirens did not stop their passionate sex. Just as CQ ejaculated inside of Tartar, the telephone man came as well, knocking all the police men unconscious with the strong shots of sperm. Then they both returned to their tpose, butt naked, and ascended into the heavens.


	17. fuck

C.Q. Cumber was coming home after his first day of a shitty minimum wage job at McDonald's because conductor's aren't needed in the promised land. He fumbled with his keys for a moment, still getting used to having hands and not tentacles. Well, other than the tentacle in his pants. He finally managed to find his house key and inserted it into the door, turning it and entering his cheap apartment. He was immediately greeted by a strange man rummaging through his drawers, several cans of beer splayed across the floor. 

"Hey theeere, hiccup! Are you ready hicc! To be something bigger than yourself?" He let out a belch and stumbled toward CQ drunkenly. CQ dropped his suitcase and lunged at the man, grabbing his neck and pinning him against the wall, choking him. Mr. Grizz began to choke, hiccuping and gasping for breath as his throat jumped against Cumquat's hand. Just as he was about to go unconscious, his magnum dong ripped through his pants and ejaculated all over CQ. He released Grizz's neck from his grasp and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Then CQ pulled out his own magnum dong and flipped Mr. Grizz over on his stomach, grabbing his ass and raping him. He was able to fuck him for the next two hours until he ejaculated in Mr. Grizz's ass, then he picked him up bridal style and went to his balcony and threw his sleeping, half naked body off the railing, sending him falling 20 feet to the concrete parking lot below.


	18. hit or miss

Karen, CQ's wife, was cooking dinner for herself and the kids. The bitch has no idea how to fucking cook and makes gruel every fucking day and everyone's fucking sick of it. The clumsy whore called for CQ and as he entered the dining room she tripped on a rug and fucking dropped his plate of food and it shattered on the floor. 

"Karen you dumb ass bitch!!!" CQ violently got up from his seat and yanked off his belt, cracking it like a whip.

"I- I'm sorry love! I'm so clumsy..! I'll clean it up!" Before the useless whore could get up, CQ began beating her with the belt. He held her down to the floor with his foot as she sobbed, loud whipping noises echoing as the belt met her clothed body. This did not satisfy CQ. He roughly took off her dress and apron, then began smacking her again, watching the bright red marks form on her. Still not enough. He tied her hands to the table with the belt, tears flowing down Karen's cheeks, then began kicking her with all of his strength. Every kick was met with a terrible scream. The children had heard the commotion and peeked through the doorframe, watching their mother being beaten. Her entire torso was eventually red with injury, some parts bleeding. 

"Dumbass useless fucking whore!!!!" He ripped off his pants and began raping her while she pled for mercy. He filled her dumb pussy with cum and then took a bottle of wine from the table and smashed it against her head, knocking her unconscious. 

When she woke up CQ was asleep and she took the kids and left divorce papers on the table and also took all of his shit and sold it to a pawn shop.


	19. thiccboi

The metro was busy. Schools of fish, luminescent ladies, and jellyfishes filled the musty dusty crusty seats of the train. A tunnel consumed it and filled the room with the flickering lights mounted on the sides. Little did they know, they took a wrong turn. 

Thiccboi™, otherwise known as C.Q. Cumber, was in his enclosure at the end of the tunnel. The people of the underground were fed up with his sexual tendencies and locked him in an inescapable cell. In reality, he was just too lazy to try to escape. The 1000 foot tall, 1000000 pound lump of thicc cucumber lazily spent his days in a nice, cozy cell.

That time of year came around as it magically does in every chapter of this book. Maybe it's a monthly season rather than early? Maybe even daily? Why figure these details out when I can eat stale cereal at 3 AM and cry. In short, he was horny.

The train came to an abrupt stop, lunging the passengers from their seats across the train and smash against the front quarters. They all screamed and latched onto whatever they could to avoid injury. What could've caused the blockage you may ask? Well, it was C.Q. Cumbers swollen cock. Before the passengers could recover from the sudden stop, he started thrusting, causing the passengers to be in a constant free all as the train went up and down the tunnel along with his erect cucumber penis. Children screamed as their limbs broke on impact with the steel walls, the elderly cried as their skulls were crushed, people sobbing as everyone around them was being killed. Blood painted the train car like graffiti. The growling moans of thiccboi™ masturbating with the tunnel shook every surface within a 100 mile radius. Anyone who witnessed it could do nothing but watch in horror as the creature thrusted his meaty cock inside the tunnel. Within minutes, everyone was dead. On the bright side, CQ is about to climax. After a few particularly strong humps, he shot a load of white cum that shot the train all the way back through the other end of the tunnel and thoroughly frosted the walls. He took a moment to ride out his climax before returning to the soft, giant jellyboi he was before, seemingly innocent. He fell asleep and made cute little snoring noises.


End file.
